Fullmetal Warrior: Into the Wild
by KeyStar11
Summary: Our favorite little alchemist is sent into the world of the Warriors, where he proves to be a valuable asset. Will ThunderClan accept him, even though he is one of the ones who threaten them all the time? Rated T for language, blood and things like that.
1. I Am Fullmetal!

**WELLLLLLLnocomment.**

**Disclaimer: What. I have to say this? ene I don't own Warriors or Fullmetal Alchemist. I do, however own this story. .D. I don't think I've seen an idea like this - so, I think it'd probably be safe to say I own the idea as well.**

**Notes: Alchemy can be used here. It takes place at the end of Brotherhood, **_**however**_**, the toll for getting Al's body back was coming here and Edward did **_**not**_** get his arm back. Truth granted him the knowledge of the cat's language, which is why he can understand them. It happens shortly before the fight with RiverClan, as well as cat-like senses. This is because the toll of taking him to a different world is slightly higher than it should be, so senses and knowledge were to even it out.**

**...**

Twitch.

He could feel nothing but grass underneath him - well, that and some brambles, which he noticed were cutting into his skin. Where was he? Blinking his bright golden eyes opened, he saw trees, mainly oak, in front of him. He cast his gaze downward to inspect himself. Other than the slight scratches from the brambles, he seemed fine. His gloves were still intact, hiding his automail arm and leg.

The blonde boy looked up as he heard a hiss, and a voice growling, "Twoleg!" The blonde's eyes narrowed, but he noticed that the voice was low-pitched and masculine. "Stay away from it, Sandpaw, hear me?" the voice continued. He heard a crack and his head whipped in that direction as he brought himself to his feet. "Who's there?" he growled. _And who would name someone 'Sandpaw'? And what's a Twoleg?_ After a moment of silence, he took a step in the voice's direction. "I said, 'Who's there'!?" Two gasps followed and then a hiss. "You can...what? You're a Twoleg!"

"That didn't answer my question, you bastard. And what's a Twoleg? _Show yourselves!_" he growled, becoming frusterated. Then, he was utterly shocked when two cats appeared in front of him, a white, male cat and a smaller, sandy-colored cat. The blonde's eyes widened. "Wait, are you the -"

The white cat nodded, his yellow eyes narrowed. "How can you understand us, Twoleg?" The blonde paused. He started chuckling, which then escalated to a laugh. "Gee, Truth. What'd you do to me this time? Send me in a place full of talking _cats_? Or did you just take my sanity and I'm imagining all this?" he muttered, confusing both of the felines in front of him.

The cats exchanged glances and the white one spoke up again. "How are you speaking with us, I asked. And what's your name?"

"Edward Elric('Odd name')," he said, a smirk on his face as he crouched down. He was well aware it could have been Envy; however, if it were, the Homunculus would have struck by now. "And, it's probably got something to do with 'God' or whatever."

" 'God'?" the sand-colored cat said, cocking her head. "You mean, like StarClan?"

_Geez, even these cats have a religion? Come on, that's not even possible! _the elder Elric brother thought to himself as an unamused expression dawned on his face. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say." He looked around again, setting his sights around the forest area. "You have a leader, correct?"

The white cat nodded.

"Can I talk to them?"

Again, the snowy feline nodded again. "Follow me, and stop when I say to. We can't alert the camp of your presence, unless you feel like getting attacked." The alchemist laughed. "I'm pretty sure I can take on a few kitties pretty easily," he said. The tom-cat scowled. "We're not the most ordinary cats."

After a few minutes of walking - wasting a few when Edward got caught up in the bramble thicket - the white cat put his tail up and muttered, "Stay here." The blonde nodded and sat down, looking around. He noticed he could hear - and smell - more than usual. Well, not exactly _more_, but at least _better_. Another couple minutes passed by, and the white tom - whom Edward had learned's name was Whitestorm - returned with a dark blue she-cat. "This our leader, Bluestar," he said.

"He told me there was a strange Twoleg('Person,' Edward corrected) here," Bluestar said. "He said that you could understand and speak to cats."

"Apparently," the blonde muttered, crossing his arms.

"How can you do it?"

The blonde sighed, sitting down with his legs crossed. "Its a long story, and when I say long it's even longer since I have to explain every principle to you."

"I've got the time."

"Gr...fine. Well, there's this thing where I come from called 'alchemy'. Its based of the law of conservation of mass. In other words, you can't get anything without paying the price of it - you can't make duplicates, or anything like that. Alchemists, people - Twolegs, you call 'em - who use alchemy, call this Equivalent Exchange. There is a law among alchemists - you can't use alchemy to try to bring a dead person back to life. We didn't believe it, me and my brother.

"When me and my brother - Alphonse - were young, our father, Hohenhiem, left us. Our mother died later, because of a disease that swept through our country - our 'clan's' territory and because she couldn't handle two little boys without help. Me and Alphonse were heartbroken - so, we researched how we could bring her back to life. We got a teacher to teach us alchemy better. She was harsh - she put us on an abandonded island for a month with nothing but a knife, forbidded alchemy and told us to find the meaning of 'All is one, one is all'.

"After we completed all of her training, we tried it. We committed a crime, and tried to bring our mother back to life. However, we failed.

"In our world, our God is one that holds our Portal - the thing that allows us to perform alchemy. I guess you could say our God is the one who rules heaven - StarClan, I heard you call it. He took my brother's body, and my leg. I sacrificed my arm to bring him back to our world - only, I had to bond his spirit to a suit of armor.

"We recovered, and I joined the military when I was twelve - which is very young for someone fighting for a country - as a State Alchemist. Basically, we're dogs - we follow command without protesting, and we kill with one word. We only did this to get information on how to get our bodies back - my arm, my leg, and Alphonse's body were in the Portal of our alchemy, where the Truth was - the God who had taken them.

"Of course, before I joined the military I got two fake limbs, made out of something called steel. After a while, we found something called the Philospher's Stone that allowed one to gain immortality, living forever, and lots of power. We believed we could get our bodies back with it. However, we learned that...it was made by sacrificing the lives of hundreds, sometimes thousands, of people. We agreed we wouldn't use it.

"Its a long story in between, but Alphonse's body, still at the Gate, called to his soul. The armor wouldn't keep it for much longer, so I started to sacrifice my alchemy. The Truth laughed and said that I had beat them, but that he couldn't accept that payment and sent me here. And... that's about it. The whole story."

Bluestar looked into his eyes, her teal ones into his gold ones. "So this 'Truth' - he sent you here?"

"Apparently."

Suddenly, a crack came from behind them. Edward whipped around and clapped, when he remembered he was only surrounded by cats and an unfamiliar, small, silver one appeared. "Bluestar, L -" he stopped at the sight of Edward and his eyes widened and he took a step back, fur bristling. "You're a...Twoleg!"

"Yeah, no kidding," the blonde replied, reaching a hand out and picking up the little silver cat by the scruff. The cat hissed and flailed about, though to no avail - every time his claws would make contact with the alchemist's hand or arm, it didn't seem to phase him. He chuckled slightly and set the cat down. Obviously, like the other cats, the gray one couldn't understand how the Twoleg was understanding - much less talking - to him.

"Graypaw," Bluestar spoke. "You aren't to tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ about this yet, okay?"

Slowly, the silver cat nodded, yellow eyes still wide with fear and shock. "Aw, c'mon! Stop staring at me like that, will ya?" Edward growled at the cat, leaning backwards some. "It's annoying."

Whitestorm glared. "Talk quieter, unless you'd like the entire Clan to come out here." The alchemist huffed and muttered a curse word under his breath before quieting himself.

"Bluestar! Bluestar!" came another voice. "RiverClan's attacking the Sunningrocks!" A white tomcat with a dark red tail appeared, green eyes narrowed with a seriousness that reminded Edward of a certain black-haired pyromaniac that was useless in the rain.

"How many?!" the leader meowed back, jumping to her feet, ignoring the startled look the red-tailed tom had sent at Edward.

"It's unknown how many. However, more seem to be coming by the heartbeat," he spoke after a second's hesistation.

"Send a patrol in. Send someone back for more if you're overwhelmed!" Bluestar commanded, and the red-tailed tom nodded. "Tigerclaw, Mousefur, Darkstripe, Longtail and Ravenpaw! Follow me to the Sunningrocks!" came the yowl of the redtailed feline before Edward could hear fleeting pawsteps disappearing.

"RiverClan?" the golden-eyed boy question, turning his gaze back to Bluestar.

"Right, I suppose it is my turn to explain. Well, first of all, there are four Clans in this place - ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. ThunderClan, our Clan, lives in the forest. RiverClan lives on a nearby island. ShadowClan lives in the swamp. And WindClan lives in the moorland. RiverClan and ShadowClan are on our borders, so they're really the only ones that pose any threat. WindClan is the smallest Clan, and directly north from us, and therefore they can't attack very well.

"In each Clan, there is a leader, deputy, and med. (**because the author can't spell it out**) cat. The deputy is like a co-leader of sorts, and the med. cat is the healer. There are warriors, who are the adults of the Clan and fight, as well as hunt, for the Clan. The apprienteces are the cats who are being trained by older cats in the Clan. They are never trained by queens and elders.

"The kits are young cats under six moons old, and are raised by the queens, their mothers, until apprientceship. The elders are retired or disabled cats in the Clan."

Edward's eyebrows went upwards. "Didn't know kitties could be that organized."

Bluestar only stared at him for a moment before standing up again. "Now...what do we do with you?" she murmured.

"Well, obviously I can't go in your camp, and if I stay around here a cat would find me and probably flip out. Maybe... are there any people near your territories?"

"Yes, some. The Twoleg place is south of here."

"Mind leading me to it?"

Section Break

As the blonde walked up to a rather large house, he looked back at the forest. After a second, he knocked on the door. It took a minute, but eventually someone answered. Instead of using catspeak, he spoke in Amestrian - "Hello, would you mind telling me where I am?" The woman at the door looked confused. _She doesn't speak my language? That's to be expected, I guess.. _He tried again, with Xingese and Cretan, before giving up and moving his arms as if saying 'never mind'.

As he walked back to the forest, Bluestar had been watching to see what would happen. "They couldn't speak my language," Edward said, now in catspeak once again. Catching the leader's confused glance, he explained; "People have different languages, so not everyone can understand each other. I speak three languages, but apparently these people don't know any of them."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"Not sure..." he muttered before sighing slightly. "Could I stay here for a day or two? I could help your Clan or whatever you call it while I'm here."

"How can you do that?"

"Well, I did say I was on an uninhabited island for a month, didn't I? I've been catching rabbits ever since I was little. I don't assume you eat cat food, so you've got to have some kind of food."

"You're observant."

"Nope, I just have common sense."

"But, what if my Clan finds out?"

"Easy, we'll just have to introduce me anyway." He smirked slightly. "And besides, I doubt your cats would try taking on what they call a 'Twoleg' so quickly."

Bluestar met his smirk with a gaze of narrowed blue eyes. "Don't be so sure, my warriors will attack if they view something as a threat. Luckily, Redtail took most of the cats that would disagree to the point of challenging you on the battle patrol. They won't be too happy, though, when they come back..."

"Well, let's just get this over with."

The leader sighed slightly at his impatience and then nodded. She walked toward the ThunderClan camp, the State Alchemist following her light pawsteps.

_Just to think, Al, you're the one always bringing home stray cats and I'm the one here going to help them!_

Soon, they reached a ravine, with bramble bushes surrounding in. Bluestar nodded to him, her expression telling him to wait there. He sat down and heard the Clan leader's voice in the camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here underneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The noise of the other cats' conversations died down, and the blonde heard shuffling of pawsteps and raised an eyebrow. _Just how many cats are in this Clan?_

**Ta-da. Like I said earlier, I never saw this idea for Warriors before so I decided to do it after a while. I've got some ideas on how this will continue. Let me just say this: if I decide to keep Edward there during the battle with BloodClan, **_**someone**_**'s going to get called a 'rather small Twoleg' sooner or later in it.**

**Forgive me if the characters are slightly OOC. And also! I **_**mightttt**_** just be bringing someone else into this fanfic from FMA. Poor Ed can't be all alone.**

**Though, he may not like who it is.**

**No flaming, unless you're Mustang or Rusty. Justsayin'. Please review, follow and read and all that other junk~**


	2. Flames, Water and a Bit of Death

**Chapter Two~ Hope you're liking it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Warriors. However, I do own this story.**

**...**

_Soon, they reached a ravine, with bramble bushes surrounding in. Bluestar nodded to him, her expression telling him to wait there. He sat down and heard the Clan leader's voice in the camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here underneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The noise of the other cats' conversations died down, and the blonde heard shuffling of pawsteps and raised an eyebrow. Just how many cats are in this Clan?_

"There has been someone that is willing to help our Clan in turn that we accept four one or two sunrises. However, he isn't exactly...like us," the leader said. Caterwauling broke out among the cats sitting underneath the highrock.

"And you trust him?!"

"What do you mean, he's not like us?!"

"Where is he!?"

Edward listened to them, an unamused expression on his face. "You cats seem to make a big deal out of everything," he spoke, loud enough for the cats to hear and the protests quieted immediately. He smirked. "He's outside of the camp," Bluestar spoke. "Don't attack him." He heard pawsteps, once again, going toward the entrance and looked in that direction, a smirk still slapped on his face.

Once the cats spotted the blonde alchemist, they froze in their tracks, eyes wide with a mixture of fear, mistrust and surprise. "Yep, I'm a human - Twoleg, I believe you say," the golden-eyed boy said before crouching down to their level. "Bluestar! How dare you bring a Twoleg onto our territory!" a young, tabby male cat yowled. "He can't be trusted!"

"Yeah, well, I haven't done anything to you yet, have I?" Edward shot back at the apprentice (for a second, the apprentice almost thought he saw the blonde freeze, as if he had heard something out of the ordinary). The tom scowled.

"Bluestar, this isn't safe, he could bring other Twolegs to our territory."

"I can't even talk to them! I don't know what language they're talking in. I couldn't bring them here if I wanted to, and besides, most of them would probably stay away from this place anyway."

Bluestar was stiff-legged as she yowled to calm her Clan in disarray. "We can trust him. He was sent here from somewhere else."

"And besides~" the blonde said, grinning, "I could take on a little _runt_ like you." He leaned closer to the challenging little tabby when he said that, getting a hiss from the cat in response. "Oh yeah!? I've seen Twolegs _way _taller than you, and our Clan could beat you anyways!"

A tick-mark appeared on Edward's head. "What are you implying?" he growled lowly. The tabby smirked and started to reply when Bluestar ((**jeezus I wrote Blackstar for a minute there**)) interrupted. "You are to treat him as if he were your Clanmate."

"But he's a twoleg!" a different cat protested. "How are we supposed to do that?"

Bluestar reluctantly closed her eyes and Edward spoke up, crossing his arms again. "Oh, so you'd _rather _I attack and try to kill you?" he pointed out, scowling. Without waiting for an answer, he stood up, his left leg emitting an audible clank as he rose up. However, the cats took no notice of it as they watched the alchemist. "I need to try something, I'll be back."

Section Break

Pitch black is all he could see. To dark to be night; it was only pitch black. He could feel a cool breeze ruffling through his clothes. He winced as he brought himself to his feet and put his hands warily in front of him, carefully moving each step carefully as if the next step he took could send him falling of the face of a cliff.

He could feel he was in the forest; the light breeze and rustling of leaves alerted him of this. He heard footsteps loudly behind him, apparently in thorns or brambles, and a growl of some profanity. He clapped his hands readily and turned to face the sound. "Weeeeellll," came a familiar voice. "If it isn't the Colonel Bastard. I thought I heard something."

Slowly, he lowered his hands. "Fullmetal? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here? And where are we?"

"Apparently, helping out some cats and in a forest, no idea where. We're not in Drachma, Xing, Creta, Amestris or Aerugo*. So, ultimately a different country though I don't know where."

"...Great. And, 'helping out cats'?"

He sweatdropped. "Yeah, that - there's a Clan of them, wildcats - they're actually really organized though. Their leader introduced me to them. They call people 'Twolegs'."

"Wait, how'd you understand them?"

"The Truth's why. You're speaking catspeak right now, too - you know that, right?"

The coal-eyed alchemist blinked and sweatdropped also. "I am? How can you tell?"

"I never tried speaking to you in Amestrian. Don't ask why. And, the Truth said something about 'Letting me know their language because the payment was too high on your part'. So, how'd _you _get here?"

"I... can't remember," the Colonel muttered, crossing his arms. "Is anyone else here?"

Edward shook his head, replying, "No. Not that I know of."

Suddenly, a loud 'SSSSWWWHHIP' caused Mustang to jump backwards and he heard his and his subordinate's shoes hit the ground.

"Aw, damn, I missed!" came an eerily familiar voice. Both Flame and Fullmetal froze.

_That voice._

"You recognize me then? Goooood!" it said, then laughed. "So you'll know who your killer was!"

The Colonel growled. "I thought I killed you already! Would you like me to do it again?"

"Oh, you couldn't without putting your own life in danger, Flamie~! Or would you rather set the forest on fire when you can't _even see who you're trying to kill_? How do you know I'm not just an _impersonation!?_"

"You bastard, you should've stayed dead," Roy snarled.

"Well, I guess that Father preferred me living!" it laughed again, this time harsher. "But I can't stay for long, anyways~ I've got work to do~!"

The State Alchemists heard another 'wshhh' and the sound of footfalls against the forest ground.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "So... now we know _Envy_'s here."

Section Break

"Rrrow!" the catfight - quite literally - raged on, one fighting for gain and the other for defense. The large brown tabby jumped on a yellow tom, claws unsheathed and eyes blazing. As the tom's grip went into the other, he pinned the other down with an uncommon strength. "How dare you send your warriors to take over the Sunningrocks! They belong to ThunderClan, and ThunderClan alone!" he yowled.

The yellow tom smirked. "Well, after tonight, Tigerclaw, the Sunningrocks will belong to RiverClan!"

Tigerclaw put more pressure on the other's chest. "You're wrong, Oakheart!"

A startled yowl from behind Tigerclaw captured the seasoned warrior's attention. He whipped around, loosening his grip on Oakheart enough for the other warrior to escape his grasp. "Mousefur!" the tom called, running and slashing at a RiverClan warrior that had attacked his Clanmate. "Mousefur, run! Quickly!"

The young warrior nodded and ran, as the RiverClan cat that attacked her fled, having a deep gash on his shoulder. Another RiverClan feline sprang at Tigerclaw, the white claws catching the moonlight and gleaming before cutting into the tabby's muzzle.

As crimson blood sprayed his vision, he turned to see the attacked and sent him flying with a long scratch to the leg.

"Tigerclaw!" came the deputy's, Redtail's, voice. "There are too many RiverClan warriors! ThunderClan'll have to retreat!"

"Never! We will not be beaten in our own territory!" the tabby shouted, throwing another warrior away. More RiverClan cats were coming by the heartbeat.

"ThunderClan will honor your bravery, Tigerclaw. But for now, we cannot afford to lose any more warriors."

Reluctantly, Tigerclaw 'hmmphed' and sent another warrior flying into a smaller cat.

"Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!" the red-tailed deputy yowled loudly. The fighting stopped - both RiverClan and ThunderClan freezing; ThunderClan on command, RiverClan in surprise. The battle for the Sunningrocks had been won that easily? The forest cats sent lasting glares at the island cats before turning tail and running.

Tigerclaw turned for a second as Oakheart's yowl rose, then joined by the triumphs of the RiverClan cats. He scowled before following his Clanmates, which he soon caught up with.

As for Redtail, he lagged behind somewhat. But suddenly, the last thing he saw was a set of long claws and a river of his own crimson blood before his bright green eyes lost their spark and all went as dark as night.

*** Its too hot to be Drachma, no one speaks Xingese, Cretin, or Amestrian; the climate's also too different to be Aerugo.**

**I changed up Redtail's death some (I think) because I wanted to be a little more original with the idea. Hope you liked! Read, review, follow and favorite!**


	3. Notice

**This notice will be posted on the following stories:**

**The Magics**

**The Clans of Souls**

**Meow!**

**Fullmetal Warrior: Into the Wild**

**Deformed**

* * *

**Hey, guys. Truly sorry for the fact you haven't gotten an update in a long... long...****_long_**** time. Really am. But here's what's happening; I know I'm not the best writer, but! I'm going to try to improve the stories, so each story I'll be either rewriting the entire thing or just the chapters. **

**Special Story Notes:**

**Meow! - This one's plot will be changed a bit.**

**Fullmetal Warrior - The entire first chapter will be changed to something completely different, and I'm changing the plot.**

**The Clans of Souls - I might change this to be only BlackStar and Tsubaki because I really want to write a TsuStar fic xD**

**Love you all,**

**KeyStar11**


End file.
